Problems on the Playground
by moonlight's.kiss579
Summary: "When a boy is best of friends with a girl and the boy really likes her and he likes her prettiness and funny jokes and stuff then they get married." - Inuyasha Takashi. He doesn't play around with his wife and the last thing he needs? Problems at recess.


**Inspiration: **Wanna be startin' somethin' by the late and the great Michael Jackson.

**Caution: **this is a drabble in the sense that there is no major conflict. Other than that, enjoy (:

The sun shined brightly through the large window, creating a slight glare under the young boys' bangs. He sat with his arms crossed tightly and his short legs swinging lightly under designer jeans, a result of the purple cushioned seat being too high for his small four foot frame. "Stupid… mupid… clupid!" the boy mumbled under his breath, despite the sting the scrapes on his left cheek created. He'd officially decided what he would do with Kouga once he got the chance. The boys' over sized dog ears he'd yet to grow into twitched atop his head as he heard nearing footsteps approach him.

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha." The principle greeted before sighing and walking by the small demon and to her desk not far from him. The boy continued to stare silently at the carpeted floor, "I said _Good afternoon, _Inuyasha." The principle repeated, her voice more demanding.

"Mornin', Miss Principle Kikyou Sama Endo-"

"That's enough, Mr. Takashi" the principle interjected, causing the small demon to blush a deep red in embarrassment. He liked being sent to the principal's office in a small guilty way, truth is, he believed the principle to be pretty and nice sometimes.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha replied, his voice soft and light due to his age of only six years. "It's fine," came her short reply before she sat at her desk and opened the file given to her before entering the small room. "Inuyasha!" Principle Endo started, "You've gotten into _another_ fight?" The boys ears flattened to his head in mild distress as Endo shook her head and 'tsk'ed her tongue.

"It's not my fault, I swear it!" he exclaimed, "Kouga made Kagome cry 'cause he was pushin' her and I had to or… well me and Kagome are married and he made her cry so I had to save her and he started it mostly!" he finished with a huff of rushed air and a nod of his head as if the only logical thing to do was to tackle the wolf demon. The principle couldn't stop the small smile that lightened her face at the demons loyalty.

"Yes I see," she responded, still studying the manila file, "Kagome Higurashi?"

Inuyashas eyes evened until they were tiny golden openings, "Her last name is Takashi now." He corrected with every bit of seriousness he possessed in his tone.

The boy averted his gaze as the principle continued to giggle uncontrollably, "Why," she started, "do you think-"

"We _are._" the smaller one ground out in between clenched teeth.

"Don't interrupt." She scolded slightly before continuing, "Why do you believe you all are married to each other." Endo asked watching the boy intently as he gave her the 'duh' look.

"Well, Kikyou Sama," he began, his tone suggesting that he was an adult talking to an ignorant child, "When a boy is best of friends with a girl and the boy really likes her and he likes her prettiness and funny jokes and stuff then they get married." He stared at her for a few moments longer before adding a quick, "The end" then awaited her response.

"Well okay then," the principle answered, having no counter argument, "Tell me your point of view of the fight, from the absolute beginning." She requested.

Inuyasha simply sighed, wiped his dirt ridden hands onto his once white Polo shirt and started off, "Well… Miss K. was in a extra good mood this mornin', she gave everybody a extra five minutes of drawing time. Then we tried our times tables and I got them all rite and Kouga didn't at all cause I'm better than him and one day when I'm king of the world I'm gonna put him on a ship to another place where he can never come back.

"Then we did some reading and we ate lunch and I gave 'Gome a whole half of my peanut butter sandwich 'cause we _are_ married," the smaller one gave the principle a pointed look before continuing on, "and she gave me a cookie." He smiled warmly at the thought, "it was chocolate chip but with MM's! And then we read a story but I could tell that there was school stuff in it so it wasn't really a story for real…" he trailed off as he gathered his thoughts, eyes rolling to the ceiling.

"And how about recess?" Endo suggested, trying to get to the point.

At the mention of recess his face lightened then fell as he remembered the happenings earlier that day. "Well, I was going outside to play soccer and… I felt like somethin' was wrong so I looked for Kagome and I saw Kouga and these two other stupid meanie people all around her and she was crying so I kind of got really mad." he blushed and looked to his clasped hands in his lap. Okay, maybe he didn't _always_ like going to the principles office.

"And then you tackled him." The principle finished, flipping the page of her file, "You tackled him, smashed his face into the ground," another sigh escaped her parted lips as she pincher the bridge of her nose, "And bit his hand."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up as he stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Yeah, and he tasted like bologna."

"Inuyasha that is not the point, you could have really hurt him and this is the third fight you've gotten into this year." She argued.

"Hey, he hurt me too!" He pointed to a deep claw mark on his wrist and then a bruise on the side of his neck in bewilderment; he didn't like how this was going. "And he scraped my cheek!"

"We're not speaking of Kouga, Mr. Takashi. Now I think this time, we're going to have to suspend you."

Silence over took the room. Inuyasha lifted his gaze to her, his eyes suddenly unnaturally large and pleading, "W-what?" he stuttered, his voice broken. She tried to tell herself it was just a mask to get himself out of the punishment but her resolve continued to weaken the longer his eyes stayed trained on her face.

"Uh… hmm…" she gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, maybe a suspension is a little over dramatic?"

He nodded reverently, clearly in agreement.

"However," she continued, clearing her throat in the process, "we do sort of have to call your parents."

"Ahh, man!" the boy declared, "My mom's gonna kill me."

Kikyou giggled before standing and gesturing to the door. The boy sighed, leaving his chair and walking the short distance to the exit, "The things I do for love." his final worlds before opening the door and heading down the hallway to his classroom.

The principle simply shook her head in amusement before picking up the phone off its cradle and dialing the number.


End file.
